


The One With Sam's Many Sides

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Sabriel 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a complicated man. Gabriel gets him better than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Sam's Many Sides

Sam Winchester is a lot of people.

If you ask elderly little Mrs. Robinson down the street, she’ll tell you that Sam is the nice boy that smiles and waves at her every morning and helps her carry in the groceries.

If you ask his brother Dean, he’ll tell you that Sam is the biggest dork/loser/nerd/priss on the planet and then threaten you with bodily harm if you ever hurt him.

If you ask his best friend Castiel, he’ll tell you that Sam is a brilliant, kindhearted man with a lot of flaws, but a lot of compassion to make up for them, because Cas is awkwardly honest like that.

If you ask his uncle Bobby, he’ll tell you that Sam is one of the two biggest idjits he’s ever met, but there will be a proud glint in his eyes that will tell you all you need to know.

If you ask his boyfriend Gabriel, however, be prepared to sit down and  _listen_ because this might take a while.

 

Gabriel knows that there are a lot of sides to Sam Winchester. He knows, and he loves every single one of them. He loves Sam as a loving, playful brother or friend. He loves Sam as an angry, protective, jealous son of a bitch. He loves Sam as a shy, awkward teenager that doesn’t know how to get his feelings across. He loves Sam as the sweet, romantic guy that gets him candy and chocolate just because.

But everyone knows those sides of Sam. Everyone’s seen them at one point or another.

Gabriel’s favorite sides of Sam are the ones that come out behind closed doors, the ones that are just for him to see.

The Sam that’s pushy and insistent, aggressive and forceful.

Gabriel loves the Sam that shoves him, manhandles him, pins his wrists above his head and thrusts into him like a wild animal.

The Sam that leaves bruises on Gabriel’s hips, bite marks on his neck, letting everyone know that Gabriel is  _taken._

And, by God, is Gabriel  _taken._ Gabriel is taken on their bed, their couch, up against walls and doors, on the kitchen table, in the back of their car. Gabriel is taken, rough and hard and desperate.

Gabriel loves the Sam that growls in his ear, rumbles out orders, calls him names, tells him what a good bitch he’s being, describes in full detail all the filthy things Sam is going to do to him.

Gabriel always comes faster and harder with that Sam.

But then there are other Sams that Gabriel loves just as much.

Like the one that’s soft and sweet, takes his time undressing Gabriel as if he wants to make the moment last as long as possible. The Sam that covers his body with kisses and presses little whispered declarations of love and praises of beauty into his skin.

Gabriel loves the Sam that presses his fingers into his skin without leaving bruises, just invisible fingerprints that no one can see, but Gabriel can feel, marking him, branding him as Sam’s.

The Sam that takes it slow, rocks his body into Gabriel’s rhythmically and makes it last.

And then there’s the Sam that’s hungry and desperate, who bends over for Gabriel with just a word, who takes all the filth that Gabriel spews at him and eats it up. The Sam that moans and begs for Gabriel to touch him, to fuck him.

Gabriel loves the Sam that wakes up earlier than half the Earth’s population to make coffee. The Sam that smirks and falls to his knees in front of Gabriel as Gabriel sips said coffee.

Gabriel loves the Sam that takes him out to dinner with his- their- family and bickers playfully over the table with his brother. The Sam that blushes a furious red when Gabriel squeezes his thigh under the table.

Gabriel loves the Sam that yells at him, argues over paying the rent or whose turn it was to take out the trash. The Sam that fucks him silly over the kitchen counter and then laughs about what a stupid fight it was.

If you ask Sam’s boyfriend Gabriel, maybe he’ll tell you all of that. Or maybe he’ll keep it to himself because those are sides of Sam reserved solely for  _him._

If you ask Sam’s boyfriend Gabriel, he’ll tell you that Sam is simply… _his._


End file.
